


All Caught Up In You

by AStrangeFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeFate/pseuds/AStrangeFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles wasn’t even a little bit excited about the mating festival. First of all its hardly a festival, well for the unmated at least, but more of platform for public humiliation and interrogation. Every year he told his father that he had no interest in participating and yet every year his father makes him. It’s not really the Sheriffs fault, he just wanted his son to be happy, after all he met his own wife at the festival 20 years prior. This will be his fourth year in a row participating, he doesn't think it would be so bad if he at least had his friends running with him."</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles is the last of his friends participating in the annual mating run. He thinks that this year will be just as awful as all years prior. He, of course, is dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Caught Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so please be gentle with me when it comes to spelling or grammatical errors. My first smut fic, sorry if its shitty. I basically just popped this out when I had nothing to do at work so be kind. Comments are always appreciated!

Stiles wasn’t even a little bit excited about the mating festival. First of all its hardly a festival, well for the unmated at least, but more of platform for public humiliation and interrogation. Every year he told his father that he had no interest in participating and yet every year his father makes him. It’s not really the Sheriffs fault, he just wanted his son to be happy, after all he met his own wife at the festival 20 years prior. This will be his fourth year in a row participating, he doesn’t think it would be so bad if he at least had his friends running with him. Scott had found his mate their first year when they were sixteen. A sweet beta named Allison. It was unorthodox for an alpha to mate with a beta, but it happens. Erica was chosen by Boyd next year and Danny chose Isaac a year after that. Lydia was still unmated but she refused to run, telling her parents’ she’s not going to be forced to run around like an idiot for the towns amusement when she knows she’s not mated to any of the local omegas anyways. Stiles isn’t so lucky.

  
Every year in June, all local unmated omegas are paraded around town for everyone to see and sat down in the middle of the town square. Alphas, who come from miles around in hopes of finding their mate, are spread out on the edge of town limits and are expected to run to the middle to meet their mate. The alpha that gets to his or her mate first given the title of Head Festival Alpha and gets to be honoured in all the activities and games that go on for the next two nights of the festival, with their new little omega mate by their side of course.

  
“Its so stupid, I don’t want to get rugby tackled in the middle of town square with everyone watching just to be paraded around like some prize by a big Neanderthal alpha.”

  
“Oh come on Stiles, its really not that bad! Boyd won our year and it actually turned out to be pretty fun!” Erica tried to reason with the exasperated boy in front of her, but she knew there was no use. He did this every year.

  
“Please Stiles, we all know that you’re not upset because you think the festival is stupid, you’re upset because you haven’t been chosen yet.” Lydia lectured him with a critical brow.  
Stiles hated it when she was right, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her that.

  
“No. I’m upset because this is an outdated tradition and I would much rather meet my mate in a coffee shop or something rather than in a lust filled stupor in front of my friends and family.”

  
Stiles put his head down at the table. He didn’t know why he thought letting his friends take him out to lunch was a good way to cheer himself up. Seeing his friends with their mates always just made it worse.

  
“It’ll be okay buddy. Once you find your mate you forget about all the rest of that stuff. I know I did.” Scott turns his gaze to Allison who turns her head and blushes in return. God he hated how sweet they were.

  
“Yeah well I would rather just get this whole thing over with.”

  
\------------------------

  
“Cora! Would you hurry up so we can get this stupid thing over with?”

  
Derek was pissed. Ever since last year when Laura caught her mate in the mating festival his mother has been dropping little hints that she would like him to run. He figured she would get off his back when Cora decided to run, but that only strengthened her resolve.

  
“Maybe you’ll both find your mates this year!”

  
God he didn’t want to do this. He hated all the activities and games, he hated the attention and most of all he hated his mothers disappointed look when he came back alone. He had been so excited for his first run when he was 16, but after four failed he decided to stop participating. Laura said he was bitter, he just thought that he had developed realistic expectations. Now at twenty-five he had to do it all over again. He tried to say no but he really didn’t have to ability to say no to his mother, let alone the most powerful alpha in California. She had to go to the run every year to officiate and be present for all the official matings. That’s probably why she had it in her head that it was so romantic.

  
“Der? You still with us?”

  
He came back to himself to realize that both his sisters were staring at him in amusement.

  
“Shut up Cora, lets just go.”

  
Might as well go and face it.

  
\--------------------------

  
“Face it! I’m never going to find a mate this way, I might as well give up now!”

  
Stiles was still protesting as Danny and the girls helped get him ready. He had washed himself clean of any other scents and now they were adorning him in the ceremonial white. It was supposed to represent the purity of an unmated omega. Not that Stiles was so pure.

  
“Stop complaining or you’ll wrinkle your shirt, you don’t want your mate to meet you when you look like you just rolled out of bed do you?”, Lydia huffled while she continued to poke and prod him trying to get him to stand the way she wanted him to.

  
“At this point I don’t care. I would rather just sit in my track pants for two hours and that way when I walk home alone, again, I can just right into bed.”

  
“Stop being such a drama queen Stiles, you look hot.” Erica said as she ran her eyes over his body.

  
“Damn shes right Stilinski, you look fucking edible.” Danny interjected.

  
Stiles turned to look at himself in the mirror. They had chosen a white henley that fit in all the right places over his shoulders and white skinny jeans. He had to admit he looked pretty good, but he still felt self-conscious and vulnerable wearing something so tight.

  
“Are you guys sure?”

  
“Stiles even if you don’t get caught this year. I wouldn’t doubt that you’ll still go home with a few numbers.” Allison gave him her winning smile. She really did know how to make him feel better.

  
“Alright, lets go.”

  
Despite their reassurance he still was a bundle of nerves. All the omegas in town were brought together and paraded onto a stage in the middle of the square. Finstock was giving his annual ‘beauty of the mating run’ speech, but Stiles wasn’t listening. He looked around him and saw a few familiar faces. There was Heather one of his childhood friends, they used to have big crushes on each other until they turned 16 and realized they were both omegas. Jackson Whitmore was standing resolute near the edge of the line. It was his first year running. He came from two powerful Alpha parents so it was a shock when he turned out to be an omega. After he turned 16 his parents shipped him off to a rich uncle in England in an attempt to quell Jacksons humiliation. He had only just got back, much to Lydias excitement, not that she showed it. Finstock was just going over the rules. No omega is to move for the full two hours, no omega is to be taken without consent, no biting, clawing etc. Most people didn’t really care about the scratching and biting, those rules were only there to protect fragile humans like him.

  
“Gemin Stilinski!”

  
Oh shit. Stiles stumbled forward on his cue and did a spin so the crowd could see all of him. He heard a few cheers from Melissa and his friends. He tried to will his cheeks not to go red.

  
“Yeah there we have it, Stilinski’s not the string bean he used to be. Alright get your ass in the chair.” Finstock boomed over the mic.

  
By the time all the rest of the omegas had taken a seat the tension in the air was palpable. For many of them this was their first festival and the prospect of finding their mate was better than Christmas morning. Stiles knew better. Stiles was lost in thought when suddenly a string of howls tore through the air.

  
It was about to start.

  
\---------------------

  
It was about to start. Derek was somewhere in the middle of the preserve and he was stifling hot. When alphas run they are expected to forgo their heat suppressants so that the scent of their mate is more prominent. Derek just thought that it made him feel fucking crazy. His skin itched everywhere and he was cover in a permanent layer of sweat.

  
“You alright there son?” His handler was off to his left. He was there to make sure he didn’t get a head start on the rest of the alphas that were spread out around the town limits. He was stuck in a circle of mountain ash that was only to be broken when the run started.

  
“Fine.” He was sure that he was perfectly nice, he thought he heard his mom call him the Sherriff…. Smith or Stiffler or something, but Derek wasn’t really in the mood to talk.

  
“You look a bit older, must have done this quite a few times so I don’t really think I need to tell you the rules, but I’m going to anyways because my son is up on that stage today.” The Sherriff gave him a soft, yet commanding look. “First off you mustn't do anything to deter your fellow alphas, when you catch your omega you must refrain from biting and clawing and most importantly you must wait for after you are officially mated before any er.. claiming is to be done.”

  
Derek just nodded. He knew how it went.

  
“You know my son has done this quite a few times himself. This is his fourth year and I know he hates it, but I just want him to be happy you know.” The Sherriff looked down, Derek had a feeling that his handler was no longer talking to him.

  
Derek wanted to say something comforting but suddenly there was a howl from his mother signaling the start of the run.

  
“Alright kid, good luck.” The Sherriff said as he leaned over and broke the mountain ash line.

  
There were other responding howls that came from all around him, but he wasn’t focused on that. Because the moment the barrier was broken his nose was struck with the most intoxicating scent he has ever smelled. He didn’t even realize that he was howling himself until he was out of breath and suddenly he was running. He didn’t know where he was going, but he had to get to whoever that scent belonged to.

  
\----------------

  
Stiles was nervous. There was something in the air this time, a type of intensity that he could feel deep down in his bones. It had been over an hour and the crowd was quite, they knew it wouldn’t be long now. His grip on the side of his chair was turning his knuckles white. He couldn’t explain why he was so agitated, he felt like he needed to get up and run. He looked over to his friends they had noticed how off he was, most of them looked nervous and confused, but when he looked over to Isaac and Erica they just smiled.

  
Suddenly there was a flash of colour to his left and he watched Jackson fly off his chair and go down. People began to cheer and he was so focused on what was going on next to him he completely missed the large alpha coming towards him until he was halfway towards the ground. He didn’t even have time to brace for impact.

  
\-----------------

  
Dereks leg burned. He was running faster than he ever had in his life. The scent got closer and closer as he ran and he started to be able to pick up subtitle little notes. Vanilla, cotton and coffee all filled his nose buried under something else that was so inherently mate. He stopped and crouched and let out a growl when he heard footsteps to his left. A growl was returned to him when the faint smell of pack broke through the heady wall of mate smell. Cora was also on the hunt. She crouched in front of him in full wolf form ready to attack. She is only seventeen and doesn’t quite have his control so he backed down and let her take off again in front of him. When he knew she was a safe distance away he began to run again. He breaks through the trees and runs through the hordes of people. He thinks he hears people cheering for Cora and her conquest, however he is too busy perusing the scent that he has been chasing. He’s but feet away from his mate now he makes the leap on stage and takes a hold.

  
\------------------

  
When Stiles gets his breath back after getting knocked out the first thing he feels is a wet tongue on his neck. Oh god it felt so good. He brings his arms up around him and feels the most extraordinary back muscles. Jesus he has a mate and his mate is fucking ripped. He feels the large man run his hands up Stiles’ sides and he knows hes gotta put an end to it. No claiming until after the ceremony, that’s a rule and if the man on top of him continues down the road hes going there is no way that Stiles is going to be able to stop him.

  
“Whoa there buddy bring it back a bit, we’re still in the middle of town.”

  
His mate lets out a whine that goes straight to Stiles’ lower belly and lifts his head.

  
If his mates body is impressive than his face is a work of art. He has a strong jaw covered in designer stubble that Stiles misses on his neck and the most extraordinary eyes. There is no definition in the world for what colour they are, but it doesn’t matter he supposes because he is going to have his whole life to figure it out. Stiles’ hand involuntarily moves to touch his mates face and those same extraordinary eyes flash red. Stiles shudders.

  
“While I would really like to explore where that was going we should probably go face everyone.” Stiles smiles. “Are you yourself enough to tell me your name?”

  
His mate scrunches up his face like he is trying to figure it out himself when he seems to get it.

  
“Derek. Derek Hale.”

  
\------------------

  
Derek couldn’t get enough of his mates skin. He wanted to taste every mole. Every freckle. Even after his mate, Stiles he was told, told him to back off a bit he couldn’t help but stroke his fingers over the pale skin as they walked to the registration tent.

  
Wait.

  
Derek stops short. The registration tent. Where his mother would be and his sister and his uncle.

Shit.

  
“Whats the matter?” His pretty mate asks.

  
“My family.” He replies, his voice sounding rough. He is still trying to come back to himself completely.

  
“Yeah, we’ll go see your family later after the mating ceremony. Lets go.” Stiles tries to pull him on.

  
“No. My family are running the ceremony.”

  
“Wait but alpha Hale is running the registration tent.” Realization shows in Stiles face. “Oh my god you’re alpha Hales son!”

  
“I said my last name was Hale.”

  
“But I thought you might have been a cousin or something, oh my god.”

  
His mate looked panicked. Derek became distressed and let out a whine burying himself in his mates neck. He tried to calm him down by sucking and nipping at his pulse point but that only seemed to make his heartbeat speed up more.

  
“Hey, I’m okay lets just go get this over with. The sooner we’re done the sooner we can be alone.

  
Stiles tried to play it off like what he said was no big deal, but Derek could see the blush working its way up his mates face. God he was beautiful.

  
“Okay lets go.

  
\-----------------

  
The mating ceremony was the most humiliating this that Stiles has ever done in his life. Scott was dead wrong, it doesn’t matter how smitten you are with your mate there is nothing that could have distracted him for his fathers crying and alpha Hales knowing looks. When they got over to the tent Stiles had the honour of meeting Talia Hale the alpha for all of northern California and southern Oregon .She gave him a big hug and welcomed him to her pack and her family. She was lovely. Her daughter and brother however… Cora was rather distracted registering Jackson as her omega, but Laura and Peter were defiantly interested in the proceeding. They had a competition going to see who could make Stiles blush the most when discussing the claiming. It was close but Peter seemed to have gone the extra creepy mile. Talia finally gave them a warning growl and they shut up.

  
Next they had to present themselves as a newly mated couple to the town. Getting paraded on stage and having all of your friends and neighbors look at you and cheer for you all the while they know you’re gunna get seriously fucking later that night is not one of his favourite past times. Derek must of sensed his distress because he just held onto his hand extra tight and whispered into his ear that is would be fine.

  
God he hit the jackpot.

  
They were the second to last couple to go up as he was the second omega to be caught. He looked behind him to Cora and Jackson. They both had a matching look of pride in their eye for having won. Perhaps they wouldn’t be that strange of a match after all.

  
\---------------

  
Once the ceremony was done he was going to looking for Scott and his dad to introduce his new mate, but the moment he stepped off stage he was dragged over to a nearby alcove and had his neck ravaged.

  
“Whoa there big guy, I have an apartment just down the road.”

  
Next thing he knew he was being dragged.

  
“Hey! Do you even know where you’re going?”

  
“I can smell it.”

  
Damn werewolf noses are strong.

\----------------

  
Derek would barely let Stiles open his door. If he hadn’t insisted than he was sure Derek would have just broken it down. The second it was open Derek had Stiles thrown over his shoulder and was smelling his way to the bedroom.

  
Stiles expected to be thrown down onto the bed, but instead he was lain down so gently. Nimble fingers removed Stiles’ henley and slowly began to suck bruises down his pale stomach. Stiles was far from a virgin, but with Derek he felt like a green boy. Derek was being so gentle thought he was going to be made love to prom queen style. That of course is when Derek started to bite. Stiles stomach swooped as Derek sucked and bit at one nipple before moving to the other, he looked like he was in a trace.

  
“Derek, please….. you gotta.. you gotta just do something.”

  
Derek responded with a grunt, but he seemed to understand Stiles’ desperation because he finished taking off Stiles’ clothes and then began to take his off in return. Derek cock bounced free from his trousers as he pulled them off. The angry red head was poking out of his foreskin and leaking. Leaking a lot. Stiles sat up and ran his thumb over the head causing Derek to groan and thrust up trying to get more pressure. Stiles wrapped his hand around it and started to pump. Derek stared at him the whole time with blood red eyes. It should have creeped Stiles out but all it did was make him feel hot all over and cause him to spurt out more precum. Derek obviously loved that reaction because suddenly Stiles’ hand was removed from Dereks body and he was flipped over onto his stomach and pinned down on the bed. The weight of Derek was suddenly removed and he heard his nightstand drawer open. He returned and kneeled between Stiles legs. Warms hands were running up and down his back causing him to relax his body. Stiles heard the opening of a cap before cool liquid made contact with his hole. Derek used his fingers to spread around the area warming up the lube before slowly pushing one methodical finger into him.

  
Derek made short work of preparing Stiles. Quickly adding fingers and stretching the boy underneath him out. Stiles was a mess underneath Derek. He kept trying to push back against the older man to make him go deeper, but Derek held him still only just brushing over the younger mans prostate. The bastard was a tease.

  
It became clear that neither of them would be able to hold out much longer. Stiles was writhing on the bed and Dereks resolve was breaking. Derek finally removed his fingers and moved an arm underneath the boys stomach lifting him up onto his hands and knees. Stiles cried out as Derek thrust in all at once. It burned, but it burned so good. Derek leaned over and started mouthing at the boys neck all the while whining at his mates pain. Derek tried his hardest to keep his hips still, but the feeling of being enveloped by his mate was too intoxicating and he kept grinding against his mates ass giving microthrusts trying to get some relief.

  
The pain Stiles felt lessened and soon his desire outweighed his discomfort.

  
“Derek.” Stiles voice was completely wrecked even to his own ears, “Derek, you can move.”

  
That was all the permission that Derek needed. He sat back upright and pulled out almost all the way before harshly pulling Stiles’ hips back to his pelvis. Stiles cried out and Derek set a grueling pace. His prostate was being struck over and over causing his orgasm to rip out of him at an alarming pace. He clenched around Derek causing the older man to find his release. Derek roared and he painted Stiles insides then collapsed on top of his little mate.

  
Derek felt boneless. He nuzzled into his mates chest and gave each freckle he found a chaste kiss. Stiles was still catching his breath underneath him.

  
“You’re kind of crushing me a bit there big guy.”

  
Derek begrudgingly rolled over only to flip them onto their sides and wrapping his arms around the boy.

  
“Wow I didn’t imagine the big bad alpha to be one for spooning.”

  
Derek let out a huff.

  
“Are you always this quiet or does my fuckable body leave you at a loss for words?” Stiles joked.

  
“I guess we have the rest of our lives for you to find out” Derek mumbled against Stiles neck.

  
Yeah. Stiles thought. I guess that doesn’t sound so bad after all.


End file.
